


[Podfic] make the sky sing

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Operas, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In opera, the tragedy is a comfortable expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] make the sky sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make the sky sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674104) by [meroure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meroure/pseuds/meroure). 



> This was recorded as a gift for were_duck for the 2013 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. This was my first year doing #ITPE, and it was AWESOME! I loved it so much and I really recommend it. I used it to work outside of my comfort zone, using sound effects and music for the first time. SO FUN!
> 
> Thanks to meroure for the quick response to my permission request. I had originally wanted to record something by someone with blanket permission, but this fic just would not let me go once I read it. It was just absolutely perfect for what I wanted to do, and I'm so glad I was able to work with it.
> 
> Thank you to jelazakazone for the beta. You're amazing!
> 
> Unfortunately, I know nothing about opera, so I probably horribly mispronounced a bunch of things in here. Forgive me!

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make%20the%20sky%20sing.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:25
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make%20the%20sky%20sing.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:25



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
